The Acedemic Affair GSR One Shot
by CupidsArrow94
Summary: My first GSR One Shot, Grissom thinks and takes action, takes place when Sara was a student and Grissom gave lectures


"This is so not happening…she's too young for me!" Dr. Grissom ran a worried hand through his hair and contemplated on the beautiful bucked toothed brunette that seemed to be dominating his thoughts. His lecture was in about an hour and he had no idea what to do. They had dinner and he kissed her good night. Nothing new until last week. He started thinking that his position as a teacher and hers as a student and how it would complicate things. But he also realized something else something more important. He was fully head over heels in love with her. What would he say when he saw her again? What should he do? How did she feel? They'd spent a lot of time together; they took walks, went to the beach a few times and spent lots of time together. It didn't help him though, he was always nervous around her. Grissom rubbed his temples of his head and said "Ugh."

When the time came for his lecture Grissom held his composure and walked to the podium around the island of people. He cleared his through while taking a quick glance around, he didn't see her in her usual front row seat. He let out a small sigh of relief mixed with a pang of sadness and started. "Good day class. Today's lecture will be on how COD may be determined by the life cycle of a blow fly…" he started.

At the end of his lecture he started getting his effects together when he heard small approaching footsteps. He looked up and there was the brown haired beauty standing before him in all her glory. "I…uh…Miss Sidle…" he stammered with a stupid grin plastered on his face. She smiled and said "Dr. Grissom." He then sighed, stammering "Sara…what- I mean…I'm this is-…I'm a teacher…" She then took a step closer to him and chuckled saying "Jeeze Grissom I'm over 18 don't worry, you need to loosen up a bit." giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled as he saw the mischievous look in her eyes as all of his doubts seemed to diminish. After being assured by the woman he held the highest respect for, kissed the top of her head, took her hand and said "Mmm you make it look so easy." She then said back "I'll teach you." They then both laughed and started walking out of the lecture room.

Just as they were walking out curiosity started to irk at Grissom. "Where were you during my lecture? I thought you went to all of them." he asked quizzically. She smiled again at him and said "I was there" her features then turned into a pout " but someone took my front row seat so I had to sit all the way in the back…plus I thought you might clam up if I sat in the front row." She chuckled and he went a little red. "I'm a grown man I don't clam up." Grissom said looking ahead so she wouldn't see the pink streaks spread across his face. She knew how to push all the right buttons. She laughed and said "Really?" She had that dangerous look in her eyes again. "You don't clam up?" He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to do and took a small step back carefully saying "Yeah." "Oh ok." She said nonchalantly.

Then she walked by said "Good night." Then she whispered right in his ear "I love you." Low and behold, the great Doctor Grissom froze up. His thoughts were racing but he wanted, no he needed to show her how he felt. As she was walking away he grabbed her by the waist, put one of his hands behind her head and dipped her, when their bodies were practically touching with a smile he whispered "I love you too." He then took a moment to see the brunette shocked and saw that bucked toothed smile he fell for the moment he saw her, and then he kissed her letting him prove how much he loved her. When their eyes met again both welled up full of love, the feeling was more than mutual. A smile that couldn't be erased encased Sara's face and she lent into Grissom, resting her head on his chest.

He still had his arm around her waist but removed his other arm so they could now walk. "So what now Dr. Grissom?" Sara asked looking up at him with a smile; still with unconditional love thru ought her eyes. He looked back, the same look swirling in his eyes and a smile playing at the corners of his lips and said "I don't know Miss Sidle. But I do know we'll be together, and that's good enough for me." She nodded in agreement. She couldnt supress the smile that had taken over. The both felt elated as if they were on top of the world as they walked out to go on a date but this time, it was different. He admitted what she always wanted to her from the man she loved for so long and he heard the words he could only dream of her telling him. They're hands were intertwined and they walked into the bright California sun ready to take on the world together.


End file.
